


you're my favourite worst nightmare

by avalonneishere



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Hate to Love, Love, M/M, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Panic Attacks, Plot, Post-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonneishere/pseuds/avalonneishere
Summary: “I sent you those dreams so you would come find me, Link.” Ghirahim replied, standing up and walking over to him before continuing. “I wanted you to come find me. I had to see you again. You understand, don’t you? I wanted you to be here, and a great Demon Lord like myself always gets what he wants.” Ghirahim was close now, he was too close. If Link stood on his tiptoes and leaned forward a few inches, he could kiss him.He could kiss him.





	1. the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all characters in this fic belong to nintendo! the title of this fic is the title of an arctic monkeys album, so the name of this belongs to arctic monkeys. i own this fic and the writing done in it.

Link awoke with a start, sweat pouring down his face like a waterfall. He had had that dream.  _ Again.  _ Ghirahim had been on top of him, choking him, laughing menacingly as the life drained out of him. The same nightmare terrorized him every night. His hands gripped the dark green blanket as he turned to get out of bed, sighing as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. He almost instinctively reached for his sword, until he realized the spirit Fi wasn't there to keep him company any longer. If only she could be there to console him in the dreadful mornings. He had returned to Skyloft a hero; although the Knight Academy had generously offered to pass him through the program without the bat of an eye, he thought he'd earn his title the “right” way. Maybe it was just something to keep him busy from thinking about the nightmares too much; an excuse for him to stay up all night “studying.” He barely slept anymore, trudging through the day like a zombie. If he didn’t sleep, he couldn’t dream those god-awful nightmares. But he had to get up anyway, nevertheless his devastating exhaustion from yet another sleepless night. When he stood up, the door creaked open. A blonde girl bounced in, cheery in the early morning light. 

“Link!  Goooood morning!” She chimed gleefully. Her blonde hair flew behind her as she skipped over to Link, her slender arms wrapping around his neck in a tight embrace. 

“G-good morning, Zelda,” He stuttered, falling slightly backwards at her weight. Link smiled timidly as she pulled away. He was exhausted, and it showed. Zelda smiled calmly and stepped away from him.

“I’ll have Henya keep your breakfast warm. Get ready, okay?” And with that, she swooped out the room in a blink of the eye. Link sighed in relief as he sunk down into his bed. He should have put his boots on, brushed his hair, thrown on his tunic, he really should have, but instead he laid back down and thought about his dream. The dream that came every night uninvited, that woke him up screaming and drenched in sweat. Why he was so afraid of some self-proclaimed “Demon Lord” that was supposed to be dead, he didn’t know. After all, he  _ had  _ shattered the sword that was Ghirahim in his last battle with Demise. Was it possible Ghirahim had healed since then? That, Link did not know. 

_ Damn, _ Link thought.  _ What am I going to do?  _ He waited for a minute, hands over his eyes, wishing for something, or someone, to give him the answers he needed. But no answers came, and soon he was standing up and absentmindedly putting on his boots. Throwing his tunic over his head. Brushing his hair. Zelda had given him some makeup to cover up his dark circles, and he applied it with calloused fingers. Soon, Link was leaving his room, making his way to the kitchen for the warm breakfast promised by Zelda. Not that he’d eat it, though. As he moved through the archway into the makeshift cafeteria, Groose stood up from his seat with Zelda and threw his arms up in welcome.

“Link, my buddy! You’ve finally gotten up before noon. What a surprise.” he snickered good-naturedly, walking forward and throwing his arm around Link’s slender shoulders. 

“Yeah.. I guess? I’m, up?” Link muttered with uncertainty, his social anxiety peaking from the unwelcome touch. He shuffled uncomfortably out of his grasp, making his way to the seat next to Zelda. Groose soon followed, sitting across from Zelda and Link. Karane and Pippit were helping wash dishes in the kitchen, but besides them, everyone else seemed to be off doing their respective activities.  _ Late again, _ Link thought, sighing as he buried into his lukewarm eggs set before him.

“How’d you sleep?” Zelda asked, sipping milk tentatively as she tapped her nails against the wooden table. 

“You know the answer to that.” Link muttered. He hated that she asked that. She knew about the nightmares that came every night without fail, yet she asked how he slept every morning. It was almost as if she was _ trying _ to mock him; almost like she  _ wanted _ him to think about it. She didn’t seem to pick up on the annoyance in his voice, instead humming to herself and nodding thoughtfully.

“I guess I do. Never hurts to try, anyway.” She replied. Link sighed to that. She was right, he supposed. Every night brought another opportunity for the dreams to end. Although they never did, Link was flattered by her concern. He smiled meekly. 

“So, where are you and Groose off to this morning?” Link asked, smirking as Zelda’s sky-blue eyes widened. She nearly spit out her milk at Link’s knowing question. 

“W-what do you mean?” She gasped, eyeing Groose with menace.  “Did you tell him?” She hissed. Groose shrugged his shoulders in defeat. 

“He would've found out eventually, anyway.” Groose replied, making a show of winking seductively at the agitated blonde girl. She sighed moodily and reached across the table to smack his head lightly. 

“Idiot.” She chuckled. Groose reached up to grasp the hand ruffling his hair and used it to pull her face to his. He planted a chaste kiss on her plush lips. Link laughed as Zelda sat back in her seat, flustered and smiling. 

“Lovebirds. I’m so jealous.” He said as he stood up from his seat. He reached to pat Zelda on the head and offered a timid smile to Groose before he headed out to begin his day. Fellow students offered Link polite smiles and greetings as he trotted out the door to the common area of Skyloft. 

A warm and gentle breeze greeted Link as he stepped out of the door. A smile grazed his lips and he sighed contently, breathing in the fresh air. It was always a relief to step out of the stuffy academy. Link was somewhat of a wandering soul, always on the go. Ever since his journey had ended, he couldn't bring himself to sit in one place for too long. After going so many places and fulfilling so many roles as a “hero,” he found it nearly impossible to settle back down into a mundane life. He made his way to the bazaar in a brisk walk, stopping to greet his neighbors on the way there with a smile. Sometimes he found it exhausting to be admired by everyone. He got sick of the near-worship he received. If only he wasn't put on such a high pedestal, and could just go back to being a nobody like before his quest. The most annoying part was the girls- the constant giggling and lovestruck stares drove him near insane. There was hardly anywhere he could go where women simply treated him normally. To many, he was a God. The saviour of Skyloft and the world below. 

The smell of perfume, spices, and food all flowed into Link’s nose as he walked into the bazaar. Workers and shoppers alike greeted him with much enthusiasm, some even cheering his name and pumping their fists. Link blushed, and lowered his head in embarrassment. He despised attention, and he despised being the center of it. He shuffled nervously over to Peatrice’s counter, where she greeted him with a sincere smile. Ever since he rejected her confession of love, she was much more enjoyable to be around. She was a good friend of Link’s, and a much appreciated female counterpart who’s eyes didn't form hearts at his sight. She picked at her nails as he rested his elbows on her counter. 

“What brings you here, Link? You know I’m over you. I’m a strong woman.” Peatrice stated. Her blonde hair bounced as she nodded her head in agreement with herself. Link laughed and smiled at her. 

“I know you're over me, Peatrice. You're the only woman I can stand besides Zelda for that exact reason.” He responded as he handed her some unneeded items to store. She turned on her heels lazily and practically threw his items into a cubby. Her slacker work ethic was well known by everyone in Skyloft, so she hardly got any business. That was fine with her, though. The Bazaar paid her directly, so the less work for her the better. 

“The only woman you can stand? Are you gay or something?” Peatrice laughed, adjusting the bandana on her head. Link’s eyes widened at the thought. Gay? He’d never considered that. 

“I-I don't know?” Link stuttered, twisting his blonde hair nervously. “I’ve never really thought about that?” He admitted. Peatrice chuckled again. 

“Well, I certainly don't see you flirting with any of the girls around… as I see it, Link? You're a grade-A homo. You'd have to be to have rejected me like you did, anyway.” She said with a huff. Link smiled and laughed to himself. 

“Maybe, Peatrice. Maybe I am gay. Anyway, when I get a boyfriend I’ll be sure to bring him around for your approval. See ya.” Link said, turning on his heels to leave the bazaar. Peatrice offered a half-assed wave at his retreating form. Maybe one day she'd get him; she hoped, anyway. She'd never stopped loving him. 

Link didn't really know what he was doing. He lay on one of the rocks near the waterfall, drifting in and out of sleep as the sun warmed his skin. This was one of the few moments of peace he could get; away from the common hustle near the bazaar and the plaza. He looked forward to coming here every day to nap, feeling the water lightly splash on him in a soft mist. He laid there, and he  _ thought.  _ He thought about his studies, he thought about the surface, he thought about everything. But, his peaceful mindset was interrupted when a concerned voice spoke his name. 

“Link? Are you okay?” It was Orielle. She skipped her way on the rocks until she reached Link, squatting down next to him and tilting her head inquisitively. Link sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He yawned. “Why?” He was slightly annoyed; why couldn't he ever get a moment alone? 

“Oh, no reason! It's just not everyday you see someone asleep on a rock!” Orielle laughed nervously, twirling her brown braids in her thin fingers. 

“I come here every day.” Link responded, clearly agitated. Orielle blushed, embarrassed at her stupidity. God, why, couldn't she just be cool around him? This was her chance to talk to the guy that made her heart flutter, and she  _ blew _ it. 

‘W-well, it's not like I stalk you or anything! Of course I wouldn't know that.” She replied quickly. After Link had saved her and her bird’s life, she had been head over heels for him. It showed, and Link was absolutely over it. 

“Please, Orielle. I appreciate your concern, but I’m perfectly fine. Please give me some time alone, thanks.”Link spoke, turning away from her and closing his blue eyes. Orielle blushed, embarrassed, and scampered away quickly after giving a curt nod. Link sighed in exasperation before drifting off into sleep. 

Black. 

That was all he saw. He was swimming in it, a flurry of limbs moving frantically through the emptiness. The air smelled of smoke, like fabric and gold burning together in unison. His mouth opened to scream, but all that came out was a low whisper drowned out by the black swallowing him whole. The last thing he heard before he woke was a dark chuckle and the sound of contented humming. 

This was hell. 

Link awoke, panting, hugging his knees against his torso while he shook violently. The sky had turned dark, twinkling stars shining iridescent above him. How long had he been asleep? No one had bothered to wake him. The water below the rock he was sitting on shone in the moonlight. He wiped droplets of water off his long eyelashes as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. A sob shook his body as he rocked back and forth, tears rolling down his cheeks as he struggled to breathe. He was  _ terrified.  _ That dark laughter that pierced his core in the worst ways still haunted his ears. Link’s chest heaved with each sob that wracked his lithe frame. 

“Stop! Get  _ out _ of my head!” Link screamed as he sprung to his feet, beginning to run towards a flight dock. He wasn't supposed to fly at night, but fuck it. He needed to get away. Away from the dreams. The voices. As he jumped, flying through the cold air, he pressed his fingers to his lips to whistle. He faltered, even if only for a moment. He could fall. He could just  _ fall _ .  _ Let it all go.  _ He shook his head as if to shake the thought out of his head, and whistled long and hard. His red loftwing swooped in at precisely the right time. Link’s fingers gripped the crimson feathers with all his might and steered the bird towards a small island in the distance. 

He just needed to get  _ away.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my lovely readers! thank you for taking time out of your day to read my fic. i hope you enjoyed it. this will probably be updated pretty irregularly, because i write when i feel like it, not on a schedule. the world needs more quality ghirahim x link works, and i'm here to provide it. just fyi, i know theres a lot of tags, and a lot of things in them won't be happening for a long time (gay sex, blowjobs, etc,.) i have these tags already implemented because i don't want to have to change them every chapter when something new happens. just didnt want anyone think i was baiting the tags! i plan on making this fic a pretty long length hopefully, because i usually write one-shots and i need to work on that. also, the rating is M for now, but will most likely/may change as the fic goes on. have a great day everyone, and thanks again for reading!


	2. the decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, all characters n the legend of zelda series belong to nintendo. the name of this fic belongs to arctic monkeys. i own this fic and the writing in it.

       As Link landed on the small island in the midnight light, his breath started to slow as he struggled to control his rapid breathing. He watched his loftwing fly until it was a small dot in the broad sky. The grass on the island swayed in the light breeze. It was calm and serene, and Link appreciated the silence and privacy. People made him nervous.  _ Scared. _ He trusted few people, and barely tolerated everyone else. This time to himself was a sweet and precious commodity that he wouldn’t dare take for granted. The island was unfamiliar to him- he glanced at his map, and saw it wasn’t drawn on the dull yellow paper.  _ Interesting,  _ he thought, smiling to himself. This would be nice- his own private little island. A place he could escape to anytime, all the time. The possibilities swam through his mind, and his eyes glossed over with the image of the haven he would build for himself. Link was so elated he could scream, and scream he did. He screamed into the night sky, letting himself go for the first time in ages. He felt his stress, his anxiety, melt away like the sound of his scream did into the atmosphere. It was therapeutic, and he soon felt himself trudging around the island in a confident stride. Bugs flew through the trees, their translucent wings glossy and shining. The air smelled of flowers. He could hear the gentle chirping around him, and he was content. He soon came to a small pond, and settled down next to the clear blue water. Lightning bugs danced among the surface, casting a beautiful glow around the body of water. He laid down on the soft grass, and let his eyelids close as they pleased. The sounds of nature lulled him to the first peaceful sleep he’d had in months.

       When Link awoke, it was probably early afternoon. He rubbed his eyes as he propped himself up on one elbow, stretching and yawning as it hit him:  _ there had been no nightmares.  _

       “Oh, thank god,” Link spoke to himself. The corners of his mouth turned up in a soft smile, the first genuine smile he’d made in a long time. He stood up slowly before starting to walk to the edge of the island. He broke into a sprint when it was in sight, and jumped into the sky without a care in the world. The whistle that left his mouth was clear and precise. He was so relieved, and happy for the first time in months.

       As soon as he landed at Skyloft, many faces rushed towards him in greeting. Relief painted all of their expressions. Link sighed in defeat as hands groped at him and voices chimed in unison;

       “ _ Where have you been, Link? We were so worried! Are you okay?” _

       It was a chorus of well-intended concern. But no matter the intent, it was annoying all the same. Link shrugged all of them off as he trudged through the crowd. He only stopped when he saw Zelda, standing with Groose. She faced him, a look of fury contorting her usually delicate features. He winced when she raised her hand to slap him, a sting of pain rushing across his skin. The crowd went quiet, watching with bated breath as the scene before them unfolded. Zelda’s hand retreated back to her side, her knuckles clenched tightly. Groose rubbed his temples and sighed moodily. He obviously didn’t want to be doing this.

       “ _ What _ were you doing? We were all worried sick! You run off like that, not bothering to tell  _ anyone _ where you’re going? What is wrong with you, Link!” She spat, her words like poisonous venom in his bloodstream. His face reddened, and he muttered a small  _ “sorry” _ before shuffling off quickly, his eyes threatening to spill tears. He was a fool for thinking he could be happy.

       After a few minutes of walking, Link found himself under a shady tree in the cemetery. People rarely came here, except to visit their loved ones. The only regular visitor was Kukiel off to visit Batreaux. And he hoped today wouldn’t be a day she would visit; he needed to be alone. If he could have it his way, he’d sneak off to his private island. But, he had no doubt that if he tried to leave again, Zelda would cut off his head without hesitation. He shuddered at the thought. Zelda’s words were like an echo in his mind: “ _ What is wrong with you, Link?” _

       He let the tears flow. They left delicate trails of wetness on his cheeks. He cried silently, staring at his feet in shame. In shame of himself, in shame of what he had become. In shame of how he had let himself break down so completely, so irrevocably. He hated himself, hated what he had turned into. His happiness at the island only minutes before seemed so far away. He laughed to himself, shaking his head in disappointment.  _ How could you fall for that, Link? You felt a shred of happiness and thought it was real. You idiot. _ He was biting his lip now as he cried, his fingernails digging into his skin. It was a bad habit, really. Something he couldn’t stop. Scratching at his skin until the milky white skin turned red with abuse. He was doing that now, tearing at his arm mercilessly with vicious intent. It stung, but he ignored it. It was easy to ignore the pain; he had endured so much that it all blended together in a blurry haze. He only stopped when there were crimson dots and small bloody scratches covering his arm. Pulling down his sleeve, he stood up on unsteady legs and unsteady soul. Tired. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. The only thing that crossed his mind as he trudged towards the Knight Academy was all the emotion Zelda carried in her voice as she yelled at him. Anger. Disgust. Shame. Disappointment. 

       When Link reached his room, he threw off his clothes until he remained in nothing but his boxers. His bed welcomed him with open arms as he fell upon it. The sheets smelled like detergent and sweat, musk and soap. He breathed it in, breathed it out. He slowed his breaths, counted them. In. Out. In. Out. His heartbeat slowed, his mind cleared. He continued this cycle until he fell heavily into unconsciousness.      

      When he opened his eyes, he wasn’t in his room. He was in a small closet, the floors white and the walls burnt sienna.  _ A dream.  _ Link grew anxious, but when he realized the Demon Lord was nowhere to be seen, he calmed slightly. Then, Ghirahim appeared inches in front of him, their noses almost touching. Dark brown eyes piercing Link, seeing right through him. Link gasped, eyed widening in fear. Ghirahim chuckled lightly, bringing a gloved hand to Link’s cheek. He stroked it carefully. Link jumped away with a shriek, searching for a door, a way out. Panic set in when he realized he was trapped, with no escape, at the Demon’s mercy. This was a far more vivid dream than he’d ever had before, and it terrified him. He shook like a leaf in the wind, squinting his eyes closed as if the situation would be gone when he opened them. And sure enough, when he opened his eyes, Ghirahim was gone. Link was staring at his white ceiling, the moonlight flooding through his cracked window. His hands grasped the sheet below him as he shook. He sat up in his bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes with a yawn. He took deep breaths as he calmed himself down, then stood up and walked to his door. Barefoot, he made his way to the kitchen for a drink of water. The Academy was silent. Everyone besides him was deep in sleep.When he reached the kitchen, a shaky hand reached into the cabinet for a glass. Dust layered the antique cup in a grey blanket. Link sighed, wiping it out of the cup with his nightshirt. A voice startled him from his task, and he jumped in his shoes as he turned around to the source of the voice.

       “Hey.”

       It was Zelda. She sat on the counter behind him, legs crossed as her nightgown hiked up to her thighs. Her loose hair framed her face in a golden halo. She wore a nervous expression, biting her lip. 

       “What do you want, Zelda?” Link asked. Zelda closed her eyes at his biting tone before smiling calmly. 

       “I’m sorry.” Were the words that poured out of her mouth. Her words were soft, careful, apologetic. Link turned back around to pour lukewarm water from a pitcher into his cup. He took a sip before responding. 

       “It's fine.”

       Zelda jumped to her feet, taking a stride forward before hugging him from behind. Her face pressed into the space between his shoulder blades. Small sobs wracked his body as she let out a chorus of “I’m sorry’s.” Link downed his water in another swig. Zelda was drying her nose on the back of his shirt as her crying subsided. Link sighed. 

       “No, it really is fine. I know you were just worried. I should have told you, I’m sorry.” His shoulders fell forward in defeat as he continued. “I’m going down to the surface.” Zelda’s eyes widened in confusion. 

       “Oh, really? Are you wanting to settle down there? You know, Groose and I can come too, we could-” Link cut Zelda off with a gentle elbow to her stomach. 

       “No. I’m going down there alone.” He said. Zelda pursed her lips before continuing. 

       “Alone? What for?” She cocked her head to the side inquisitively. 

       “I have to find Ghirahim. I have to end these nightmares. It's killing me, Zelda. I can't do it anymore. I have to kill him.” Link said, turning around so she was hugging him from the front. Her head rested on his chest. 

       “But you  _ can’t!  _ It's too dangerous, Link. I don't want you putting yourself in more danger than you already have.” Zelda was raising her voice now, looking up at him in defiance. “Isn't he already dead, anyway?”

       Link was smiling sadly, tapping his nails on the empty cup he held in his hand. “I have a feeling he's not. And I  _ have _ to change that.” Zelda grabbed his arm forcefully as she dug her nails in his skin. 

       “You can't put yourself in danger for some gut feeling, Link! I  _ won’t  _ allow it!” She was yelling now, and Link pressed his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. He walked forward before pushing her down on the countertop behind her. He leaned his face down close to hers, their breaths melding together in shared space. 

       “Shut  _ up!”  _ He hissed. “You'll wake someone up. Zelda narrowed her eyes and bit his finger. Link swore and pulled away. Zelda pushed herself back up to standing and straightened her dress out. 

       “I couldn't care less, Link. You're  _ not  _ going.” She snapped. Link stepped forward, venom in his words. 

       “You can't do  _ anything _ to stop me.” He snapped before walking back to his room. He dropped his glass from his hand, the sound of shattering glass filling the room over Zelda’s scream. 

       “ _ Watch me _ !” She bellowed, surely waking the entire Knight Academy. 

       It was going to be one  _ hell _ of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOoH FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!!  
> i know this one was a lot shorter than the last and im sorry for that :x i was planning on making it longer but i thought the content in it was enough for one chapter, +i hadn't updated in a while so  
> here you go lmao  
> next chapter will be coming?? hopefully soon. as yall know im pretty fucking slow on updates because i write when i feel like it and i'm usually writing multiple fics at a time, so yaknow  
> but each chapter will come eventually, i promise!  
> have a great day, loves! kudos and comments are so much appreciated.


	3. the meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, all characters n the legend of zelda series belong to nintendo. the name of this fic belongs to arctic monkeys. i own this fic and the writing in it.

Link was throwing everything he could fit into his adventure pouch. Which, to be honest, was much more than it _should_ have been able to carry. He was dedicated- dedicated to ending this, whatever _this_ was. Mental instability? Anxiety? Sadness? Maybe he couldn’t end that, no matter how much he wanted to. He could remove the root of the problem, though. That _demon._ Link shuddered as he thought of him. That pale skinned, overdramatic man of hell.

It’d be over soon.

After a few minutes, Link was opening the door to his room to leave. When he swung the slab of mahogany open, he was met with Zelda’s unwavering gaze. Her eyes were full of tears.

“What are you doing? Zelda, you’re not going to stop me.” Link spoke. Zelda smiled at the Knight’s words, then swung her arms around him. She stepped forward and pressed her cheek against his chest. His scent of soap and sweat flooded into her nostrils as she spoke.

“I know.” She whispered. Her hand reached down to intertwine their fingers. A sigh escaped her parted lips as she pressed their palms together. Link pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Thank you.” He muttered into her golden strands. Her eyes fluttered closed as she pulled away.

“Please be careful.” She whispered. Their blue eyes met under the veil of moonlight, if only for a moment. As Link opened his mouth to respond, Zelda was pulling her eyes away and sweeping herself away as quietly as she came. Her transcendent form was like a ghost in the darkness as she spirited herself back to her room.

Zelda could change her mood as quickly as the direction of the wind.

The air was cold, and nipped Link’s skin as he made his way to a flight dock. The thin blonde hair on his arms stood up in the late night chill. When he reached a dock, leaning forward on his toes to jump off, a voice stopped him in his actions.

“Link? Is that you?” The voice spoke. The voice was muffled, and Link couldn't place it.

“Who's asking?” Link questioned. His breath blasted a white cloud in front of his mouth.

“No one important…” The voice drawled. With every word, the sound faded more and was swept away into the night sky. Link shook his head, eyes wide, then tipped over the edge of the dock.

His loftwing came practically as soon as his fingers met his lips. _What was that voice?_ He asked himself. It sounded like some kind of ghost. The wind whipped his dirty blonde hair in his face as he steered his loftwing to the green pillar in the sky. _Ghost? The toilet girl!_ It suddenly hit him, and he beamed proudly to himself. What could she have possibly have wanted? To thank him? It certainly would’ve been nice, considering Cawlin had bad-mouthed him to the entire academy months after Link gave his letter away. But that wasn’t the point. The point was that Link was hovering over the break in the clouds, and he was _hesitating._ The crimson bird flapped its wings frantically, struggling to stay in one place in the sky. What stopped Link from jumping off, and floating down to end his pain? Was it the memories of all he’d went through down there?

_No._

Was it the fear of being beaten by the Demon Lord?

_No._

Was it that maybe, somehow, he didn’t _want_ to kill Ghirahim?

_No! Surely not. That’s preposterous._

With a firm shake of his head, Link dove off the bird and fell to his fate.

//

Link’s sailcloth had been torn and sewn up so many times, he was almost nervous it wouldn’t hold him. His earrings jingled in the wind as he fell, opening up his sailcloth at the last second. Fi used to open it for him if he failed to. He missed her, even if she had been devastatingly annoying at times. He landed on the outlook in Faron woods on top of the stone building. The moonlight beat down on his formerly tanned face as he smiled at the view in front of him. The Great Tree grew proud and tall as always, the weather nice and temperature warm regardless of it being the middle of night. Really, why hadn’t he gone to the surface before now? All the monsters were gone- you could walk around without a care in the world. Well, of course, there was still _one_ monster in particular left. He thought, anyway. Link stretched his arms upward, yawning. Sure, he was nervous, but he hadn’t felt so _warm_ in such a long time. He was about to turn around to start searching for that certain _monster_ , but the pressure of hands on his shoulders startled him.

“Going somewhere?” A familiar voice purred in his ear. Link yelped out, wrestling himself out of the grasp and turning to face his assailant.

Ghirahim.

Link pushed all his fears aside and raised his sword. Ghirahim chuckled, and his own sword appeared in his grasp when he snapped his gloved fingers. The younger blonde stared him down, blue eyes smoldering with fury and fire.

“Oh _my_ , Skychild. Seems I succeeded in plaguing your sleep, hmm? How _magnificent_ .” Ghirahim spoke, a long tongue swiping across his pale lips. “I just _couldn’t_ let you forget about me, now could I?” Link jumped forward, slashing his sword in a futile attempt to hit him. Ghirahim teleported away with ease, making a show of being visibly bored. He stretched and yawned as he lazily blocked Link’s strikes. The young Hylian was getting increasingly frustrated, gritting his teeth as he swung the plain blade relentlessly. Ghirahim sighed, dropping his weapon. He chuckled as Link hit him, over and over, with nothing to show for it.

“Wh...at the f-fuck?” Link gasped, hands resting on his knees as he looked up at Ghirahim. His chest heaved as he gasped for air. Maybe he was less in shape than he thought. Ghirahim squatted down until he was at eye level of the young knight before speaking.

“You always were rather _stupid.”_ Ghirahim chuckled. He grasped Link’s chin with his nimble fingers, and brought his face closer to his own. “Your flimsy common metal can’t even _scratch_ me.” Ghirahim’s breath tickled Link’s skin while he spoke, and _God, it smelled like mint, it smelled good-_ Link’s eyes widened at his thoughts, and he pulled away with a heated face.

“D-don’t touch me!” Link sputtered. His eyes followed Ghirahim as he stood up, looming over Link. Ghirahim extended a hand towards him, raising his eyebrows in question.

“Come with me.” He spoke. A mischievous smile touched his lips.

And, for some reason, Link took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third chapter done! this was kinda short also, sorry :( i'll try to make next longer  
> it gets a little bit gay in this chapter ha yw  
> i'll try to get next chapter out asap! love yall, kudos and comments are alwayyssss appreciated!!


	4. the kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, all characters n the legend of zelda series belong to nintendo. the name of this fic belongs to arctic monkeys. i own this fic and the writing in it.

Ghirahim led him through the forest, taking twists and turns until Link gave up on trying to figure out where they were going. After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped to catch his breath. He sat on a nearby log while Ghirahim watched impatiently. Ghirahim sighed as he came to sit next to him.

“How pathetic. You can't even walk a bit through the forest without having to sit. I should've known I couldn't expect anything less pitiful from you.” Ghirahim brushed his platinum hair out of his face with a smirk as he spoke. 

“You say, as you sit next to me.”

“Only to keep you company while you sweat like a pig.”

“Oh, so you feel the need to keep me company? How sweet of you.”

They stared at each other through the verbal assault. Ghirahim’s lips were pursed as he watched Link smirk proudly. 

“Touchè, Skychild.” He relented, wiping dirt off his thighs as he stood. Link stood at the same time and prepared to continue walking.

It was dark, but not dark enough to where you couldn’t see anything. Silhouettes, and vague details. For instance, Link could make out Ghirahim’s tall, thin, muscula-

Wait.

What?

Link bit his lip and kept walking, ignoring the thoughts that screamed at him:  _ “Look, Link! Look at how he walks. Swaying his hips side to side, hair bouncing in the breeze... oh, don’t you just want to fuc-” _

“How close are we?” he practically shouted, face red and lip almost bleeding from how hard he’d bitten it. Ghirahim didn’t stop walking to answer his question, just extended a lean arm forward to point at a small shack ahead. It was nestled in between trees, grass green and flowers blooming in the front yard. Link burst into laughter, keeling over and clutching his stomach. Ghirahim snarled meaningfully back at him.

“Jesus, Ghirahim! How the hell did you find this place?” He choked out between giggles. He wiped his eyes from the tears of laughter that had formed before standing back up. Ghirahim slapped him hard across the face before sighing and continuing to walk on.

“Just get inside. And don’t insult my house again, or you’re  _ dead _ .”

//

Link’s face was still burning from the hit as he sat in Ghirahim’s..cottage? He half expected Ghirahim to make cookies for him in an apron. The thought of it made him blush furiously. Ghirahim? In an apron? Yes,  _ please.  _

…

Link’s mind _raced._ _What the fuck is wrong with you, Link? You came here to kill your worst enemy, and you’re sitting here, face beet red over the thought of him in an apron? What the hell?_

Link’s train of thought was interrupted as Ghirahim sat a cup down in front of him. He sat in the chair across from Link, folding his arms on the table and staring him in the eye.

“Drink.” He spoke. 

Link peered into the glass. It was a light green liquid, clearly boiling hot from the steam rising off the top. Link  leaned back, smirked, and returned Ghirahim’s challenging gaze.

“No.”

Ghirahim’s nostrils flared. His muscles tightened. This would normally be the time for him to lunge across the table and grab Link. Wrap his fingers around his slender neck and  _ squeeze _ . Squeeze until Link’s nails were scratching weakly at his arms, and the light was fading out of those beautiful baby-blue eyes. He would be gasping for air, his lips parted and failing to suck in the oxygen he craved so  _ desperately.  _ Ghirahim let out a whine at the thought, and Link looked at him like he’d grown a third eye.

_ No,  _ Ghirahim thought.  _ I can’t. Not after I’ve worked so hard to get him here. I have to be careful with him. _

_ I have to show him I’m capable of being careful. _

“That’s fine.” Ghirahim muttered out. He didn’t sound the most pleasant, but it was a start.

“ _ Wait.” _ Link gasped, pointing at Ghirahim in shock. “Are you being  _ nice  _ to me?” Ghirahim’s eyes closed in defeat.

“That was.. the idea, I suppose.” He sighed.

Link’s mind swarmed.

_ What? He’s trying to be nice to me? After he’s terrorized me nightly for months? _

“But you.. you were in my dreams. Terrorizing me. Choking me.  _ Killing me _ .” Link stood up as he talked, nervously pacing the room as Ghirahim watched him with a patient eye. “And now you want to be  _ nice  _ to me? What kind of logic is that?” Link stopped, looking Ghirahim in the eye as he waited for a response. He looked  _ vulnerable.  _ He looked  _ curious. _

“I sent you those dreams so you would come find me, Link.” Ghirahim replied, standing up and walking over to him before continuing. “I  _ wanted  _ you to come find me. I  _ had  _ to see you again. You understand, don’t you? I wanted you to be here, and a great Demon Lord like myself  _ always _ gets what he wants.” Ghirahim was close now, he was too close. If Link stood on his tiptoes and leaned forward a few inches, he could kiss him.

_ He could kiss him. _

_ “ _ Why did you want me here?” Link asked, breathless. His heart was hammering in his chest, butterflies were swarming in his stomach. He couldn’t believe he was acting this way, but he  _ was _ , and he wasn’t going to try to deny it. Ghirahim’s hand came to his face, and he stroked his jawline tenderly before giving him a feather-light kiss on his cheek. His face was red hot, and too soon, Ghirahim was pulling away. Link grasped Ghirahim’s hand as it dropped from his face.

“Okay.” He gasped. His eyes were heavily lidded, and small pants left his mouth.

_ Fuck. _ Ghirahim thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!another chapter done!! yay!! idk if anyone is really reading this but whatever lol. im really shook because my mom found my archive and made me delete my smuts (one which had almost 1000 hits :( ) so sorry that's gone if anyone read those??? whatever. kinda bummed, but i'll build my acc up again, its cool lol. this chapter got p r e t t y g a y finally so that's a thing  
>  kudos and comments are always appreciated! have an awesome day.


	5. the nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, all characters n the legend of zelda series belong to nintendo. the name of this fic belongs to arctic monkeys. i own this fic and the writing in it. see end notes!

Ghirahim was hard.

Link got so beautifully worked up over a simple kiss, and _fuck,_ he was so _hard_ at the sight _._ He looked so pretty panting and clawing at Ghirahim’s chest, looking up at him with galaxies in his pupils. Ghirahim couldn’t have possibly resisted, even if he had wanted to. He dipped his head down, lips capturing Link’s in a heated embrace.

“ _A_ \- _h!”_ Link gasped against the plush lips that caressed his own. Ghirahim’s arms snaked around his waist to pull him closer, and soon he was biting softly at Link’s lower lip. He was being strange. He was being-

_Gentle._

It made Link even hotter, and then he was pushing Ghirahim backwards and falling on top of him on the bed. Link didn’t hesitate before nibbling lightly at his ear lobe, and the sound he was rewarded with was absolutely _sinful._ Ghirahim’s eyes fluttered closed as Link kissed his way down to his neck. Soon, Ghirahim was _writhing_ as Link sucked and bit at the sensitive skin. When he was satisfied with the bright red hickey, his mouth retreated with a wet _pop._ Ghirahim whined, and had half a mind to let Link continue his ministrations, as it felt like _heaven._ Perhaps the closest to heaven Ghirahim would ever get. But this was too fast for even the Demon Lord.

“Not yet, Skychild.” Ghirahim said as he gently pushed the knight off of him. Link had hurt in his eyes.

“Why? Do you not want me?” He questioned. His legs straddled Ghirahim as he looked at him in sadness.

“No, that's not it, I- _ah_!” Ghirahim gasped out as Link’s fingers traced over his prominent bulge.

“Don't you want me to take care of this first?” He cooed. Ghirahim almost complied to Link’s touches before he sat up straight as an arrow and shoved Link off him more forcibly than last time. Link scowled at him.

“ _Fine._ You harass me, bring me to your home, seduce me, then decide ‘not yet?’ Whatever, Ghirahim. I'm leaving.” He turned dramatically and stomped out, slamming the door with a _bang_.

“Goddamnit!” Ghirahim cursed, jumping off the bed and slamming his fist into the wall. His frame was shaking with fury. The little _brat!_ Couldn't he understand Ghirahim wanted more than just raw, emotionless fucking? He _cared_ for the little bastard. He wanted to take it slow, he wanted to show Link that he wasn't the monster he was perceived to be. He had feelings just like anyone else. Ghirahim had never known love or affection before he saw the blonde knight standing in front of him with his sword drawn, an infuriated look contorting his delicate features. Ghirahim had drank in every meeting they had, imagining how different things would be if they weren’t playing out these stupid roles of hero and villain. Each dance of death they waltzed through together, teeth bared and muscles clenched, was an experience Ghirahim could only label as religious. When he wasn’t fighting Link, he dreamt of loving him with the same intensity he carried in his blade. Now that he had him in his reach, he didn’t intend on letting him go.

/

“That narcissistic bastard!” Link growled. The early morning light was beginning to shine on him as he paced nervously around the forest. He kicked a branch angrily, swearing when it did more damage to him than he to it. He plopped down onto the soft grass, listening to the wind blow as he laid back to gaze at the sky. The stars were gone and orange was peeking through the clouds. He let out a deep breath as thoughts swarmed his mind.

Why had he gotten so worked up with Ghirahim? He’d wanted to _fuck_ him. He made out with him. God, Ghirahim had made him _moan._ Link brought his hands up to cover his reddened face in embarrassment. He was embarrassed in himself. He’d never felt that way before-no one had made him feel that way before. He’d never even kissed anyone before. He found himself wondering if he’d done it right. Did he use too much tongue? Too little? Did his breath smell bad? Link’s anxiety was eating him up. But Ghirahim kissed like a dream, painting pictures in his mouth with his tongue. After contemplating for a bit, Link decided he was stupid for coming on to Ghirahim too strong. The question of _why_ he’d came onto him in the first place-well, he was still trying to figure that part out. Was he attracted to Ghirahim? He supposed he must be. He didn’t know how he really _felt_ about him though. Did he hate him? Did he like him? Link simply didn’t know. If Ghirahim had worked so hard to get Link to come find him, only to accept him into his home with no ulterior motives-that wasn’t like Ghirahim. He must have some plan to take Link down, to seduce him and then get his revenge. Link sat up with a sudden clarity on the situation. Ghirahim wanted nothing more than to trick him into giving him his trust, then stab him in the back. Link smiled and laughed to himself. There was _no_ way he’d allow that to happen. He was one step ahead of Ghirahim, he figured, and he’d give it to Ghirahim before he even knew what was coming.

Little did he know, he couldn’t be more wrong about Ghirahim’s intentions.

/

“Fuck, he’s been gone almost four hours now.” Ghirahim muttered to himself under his breath. The sun was fully up now, and it filtered through the windows in a warm light. Ghirahim’s hands were shaking as he twirled his hair nervously. What if something had happened to him? What if he was hurt? What if someone had kidnapped him? Ghirahim’s mind swarmed with possibilities, and he eventually sprung out of his chair and quickly ran out the door.

Ghirahim looked through the forest, checking every nook and cranny he knew of. It was hot, and his pale skin was burning easily. He didn’t care, though. He was too occupied with the task of finding Link to care about anything else. After searching for almost two hours, sweating and burnt, Ghirahim turned a corner and stumbled upon a patch of clover. Link laid on it, peacefully asleep and snoring lightly. His hair was sticking in all directions, and his mouth was slightly parted and saliva dripping down his chin. He let out soft noises every once in a while.

He looked adorable.

Ghirahim stepped lightly over to him, making sure not to make any noise. When Link didn’t wake, he sat down next to him on the grass. Ghirahim smiled to himself as he gazed longingly at the sleeping boy.

God, he wanted to touch him. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to hold his hand, he wanted to hold him, he _wanted_ _so desperately._ Ghirahim carefully extended his hand to Link’s face and lightly brushed his cheek with the back of his hand. Link smiled in his sleep before muttering a name.

“Ghirahim…” He softly groaned. It was so quiet, he could barely make it out. A dark blush spread across his face to the sound of his name being spoken by the sleeping knight. Link nuzzled into his hand, turning his face to where Ghirahim’s hand was over his mouth. Ghirahim felt hot breath and soft lips grace his skin. Goosebumps erupted on his skin, and a shiver made its way through his body at the gentle sensation. Ghirahim laid down next to Link quietly, his hand still gently laid on his face. Was this really happening? Did he deserve this? Is this a dream? Ghirahim’s mind raced, and before he could think against it, he snaked his arms around Link’s torso and pulled him into an embrace. He didn’t wake, instead nuzzling himself into Ghirahim’s chest. Ghirahim smiled nervously to himself before bringing his face down to rest in Link’s hair. His hair smelled like shampoo and the earth, it smelled like _him._ Ghirahim kissed the top of his head gently before humming quietly into Link’s pointed ear. Link sunk into Ghirahim’s embrace even more, light snores and breaths escaping his mouth as he slept peacefully in the demon lord’s arms. Soon, Ghirahim was drifting off to sleep himself, the small sleeping coos of the Hylian lulling him to rest.

/

Link awoke hours later in Ghirahim’s arms. He didn’t register where he was at first, the warm evening air and smell of flowers invading his senses instead. It was only when he was fully awake did he feel the arms holding him, the soft breaths against his head. Link recognized who was holding him immediately, and all reservations he had earlier drifted away in the evening breeze. He felt safe, warm, protected. There was no insincerity in this. Ghirahim was genuine. He smiled to himself as he snuggled in even closer to Ghirahim, bringing his own arms around him to hold him as well.

This was something he could certainly get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa sorry this took so long;; im having some irl problems rn so stress and depression sometimes discourage me from writing. but i got it done, so here it is! i hope you love this chapter! pls leave kudos and comment if you wish! love y'all <3


End file.
